Episode 9789 (7th June 2019)
Plot Mary is getting the Rovers ready for Norris's leaving party. A "sold" sign hangs outside No.3. Determined to get a witness who can tell his side of the story at that afternoon's court hearing, David tries to track down Natalie. Released from hospital, Gemma and Chesney announce to Rita that they're expecting quads. She's taken aback, as Gemma shows no signs of wanting to move out of the flat. Paul points out the costs they're going to incur with four babies. David asks Adam to do some legal work for him. Imran overhears him saying he has no legal representation. Tim admits he enjoys chatting to Tiny when he's mucking him out. Sally is annoyed the rest of the syndicate aren't doing their share of the work. Sarah continues to keep Gary at a distance. Leanne is suspicious when Nick asks her not to come to the court hearing. The factory staff tease Gary about his infatuation for Sarah. She's annoyed that he's making her the subject of gossip. Audrey is taken aback when David hands her the document that Adam drew up - the deeds to the barbers, putting it all in her name. She accepts it but makes it clear that he has a long way to go to forgiveness. Gemma and Chesney announce their news in the Rovers. Jenny sees that Rita has concerns about having a full flat. Norris is late for his party as he can't find his Commonwealth Games medal. Gail and Shona are pleased at David's news about the transfer and see he's genuinely remorseful. Shona admits she's scared he'll be sent down. Rita admits to Jenny that she can't cope with four babies in her flat. Sally takes Jenny to task for not doing her share with horse, nor paying her the money she owes. Shona assures David she'll look after the children if he gets sent down. Determined to get one over Nick, Imran offers to represent David for no charge. Pushed by Evelyn, Rita has to admit to Gemma that it isn't a good idea for her to stay with her. She's upset by the revelation. Leanne tells Nick she thinks he's lying to her about his involvement and wants the truth, otherwise they're finished but Gail interrupts their talk. A angry Leanne refuses to go to court. Chesney suggests that Gemma moves back into No.5 but she thinks it wouldn't work out and she's facing a disaster. Norris, wearing his medal, and Freda turn up for the party. Mary gets emotional. Sally tells Sinead that Jenny is out of the syndicate and finds out she wants out as well. Liz advises Leanne to adopt a "better the devil you know" attitude towards her future with Nick. Sinead calms down Gemma's nerves by telling her to just live for the moment. Jenny starts a collection to help Chesney and Gemma out with their costs. The judge orders a trial of issue as Nick and David's stories differ, even though they have both plead guilty. Gail lets David move back in. Back from court, Nick agrees to be upfront with Leanne and tells her the full truth, but tries to make out that David's actions were worse than his for blackmailing him. Audrey tells David she wants him to work at the barbers, for the children's sake, but with Maria managing him. Gemma apologises to Rita for taking her for granted and Jenny presents her with the whip-round. The residents remember happy times with Norris, though Rita stops his talk about how differently things would have turned out if she had accepted his proposal of marriage. Leanne is thrown when Nick brings up her own previous flirtations with crime, saying they were both desperate for money at the time. Gary quits his job at Underworld, intending to go back into the building trade. Nick packs his things to move out of the flat, saying he did what he did for her, Oliver and Simon. She tells him to stay as she can't bear to lose him. The residents wave Norris and Freda off. He's pensive as he admits how much he's going to miss the street and his friends. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens Notes *Last appearance of Malcolm Hebden as Norris Cole until 9th October 2019. The actor returned for a short try-out to see if the recording schedule would prove to be too onerous pending a possible full-time return to the programme. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Foyle's War to be shown immediately afterwards. *Norris Cole speaks of when he was a medal bearer at the 2002 Commonwealth Games, referencing events in Episode 5313 (2nd August 2002). Later, Rita Tanner talks about the time he won the Rovers' drag show as Eartha Kitt, which occurred in Episode 5044 (27th May 2001). Norris also mentions the time he proposed to Rita, referencing Episode 6633 (2nd September 2007). In another storyline, Nick Tilsley speaks to Leanne Battersby about the time she burnt down Valandro's restaurant for a false insurance claim and stole lottery money with Janice Battersby, events which occurred in Episode 6785 (31st March 2008) and Episode 6908 (19th September 2008). *In something of an "in-joke" for the programme, Evelyn Plummer makes disparaging remarks about the tracksuits that the volunteers wore for the 2002 Commonwealth Games, the joke being that in Maureen Lipman's previous role of Lillian Spencer, she barred Norris Cole from the Rovers when he complained that spilt red wine had stained his own outfit in Episode 5295 (1st July 2002). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Norris prepares to bid farewell; Leanne demands total honesty from Nick; and Chesney invites Gemma to move back into number five. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,118,320 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes